


Leen Is Going To Enjoy This, The Rest Of You Suck An Egg

by Epiphanyx7



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:37:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiphanyx7/pseuds/Epiphanyx7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surprisingly consensual Sam/Cas smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leen Is Going To Enjoy This, The Rest Of You Suck An Egg

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunspot (unavoidedcrisis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unavoidedcrisis/gifts).



> For my wifey, who is also the one who named this atrocity.

Cas shoves until they're lying on their sides, fitting his mouth over Sam's and licking his bottom lip. He gets a hand around Sam's cock and Sam loses time shuddering and moaning into Castiel's mouth, hips jerking into every slow, teasing pull. Cas swallows all the noises Sam makes, bites at his lips and his throat, his other hand twisted into Sam's hair so he can control him.

It's not something Sam's ever thought about before, being in control, but it's so fucking obvious here that Cas is the one with all the cards. He can feel himself getting harder just thinking about it, Cas' thumb sliding over the pre-come leaking from his cock, and Cas pulls back from the kiss, stares down at Sam with his freaky angel eyes.

"Oh shit, oh shit, Cas--" Sam closes his eyes and tries not to come, even though his hips are snapping up desperately into Castiel's hand, and he can feel it, building at the base of his spine. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he groans, and then Castiel's hand is gone and Sam can't restrain his whine of protest.

"Cas," he groans, opening his eyes. "Where are you--"

Castiel slides down the bed, pressing Sam's hips down as he leans forward. Sam slams his eyes shut again, because he's fairly certain that if he watches Cas go down on him, he's going to come in about four seconds. Having his eyes closed doesn't dull the sensation of Castiel's lips closing around his cock, doesn't at all diminish the amazing, ruthless _heat_.

"Oh fuck," Sam hisses, arching up. He can't stop his hips from jerking forward, can't help moaning at the hot, sweet slide as Cas just takes it, lets Sam fuck all the way into his mouth, until he can feel his throat muscles contracting around the head of his cock. Castiel hums, vibrations wrenching another groan from Sam.

He can't remember how his hand got into Castiel's hair, can't remember anything except for this, the irresistible slide into his mouth, hips pushing in slow and easy. "Oh my fucking god," Sam gasps, and then Castiel pulls off with a depraved wet noise.

When Sam opens his eyes, he realizes that the angel is glaring at him. "Wha?" Sam mumbles, and Castiel wraps his hand around the base of Sam's cock, his eyes staring unrelentingly into his soul.

"Don't blaspheme," Castiel reminds him, gently, while he works Sam's cock with one hand, a slow twist near the head that's got Sam swearing and making low, needy noises at the back of his throat.

"Sorry," Sam says desperately. "Sorry, Cas, I'm sorry, won't do it again I won't..."

"Be sure you don't," Castiel replies, and then he bends down and sucks Sam's cock back into his mouth.


End file.
